Himiko
Himiko is a Persona in the series. History Himiko (卑弥呼) was an obscure shaman queen of Yamataikoku, an ancient country within the islands that would become Japan. According to early Chinese history, people in the country agreed to elect a woman for their ruler, so that she ascended to the throne, successfully uniting the country and ending the prior Emperors' eighty years of disturbances and warfare. Her skills in magic and sorcery were highly respected by her people. She is said to remain unmarried, living in a beautiful palace, surrounded by towers and stockades, where a thousand women and only one man served her as attendants, along with countless imperial guards watching on each corner of the palace. Her reign was strict and disciplined, but peaceful. She is also mentioned to have a good connection with the Wei Kingdom. The people of Yamataikoku took her death as a great loss, and they did not obey or respect the new king's order, until one of her relatives, a thirteen-year old girl, was made Queen. History involving early Japan does not mention her at all, but she is often considered a legendary figure. Nowadays, her existence is still debated among scholars and is considered to be one of the most controversial debates of ancient Japanese history. Comparing these facts with Rise, they bear similarities. Both are well-known, respected, and benefit the public in their field. The controversy of her existence is reflected by Rise's epithet in Ultimax (The "Scandalous" Superstar Idol). Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Lovers Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana Profile ''Persona 4 Himiko is the initial Persona of Rise Kujikawa, once she accepts the truth by embracing her shadow self as a part of her own in Marukyu Striptease. Himiko's head appears as a large satellite (a reference to satellites used to broadcast television, fitting the game's television motif, and also a reference to the Shadow it manifested from) and in her hands she holds a head device, resembling a torch that allows Rise to a specific location of a person in the Midnight Channel. Overall she is depicted to be a woman wearing a white gown. She is an information gathering Persona, similar to Lucia and Juno in Persona 3, ''and therefore does not participate actively in battles, even though her stats are shown. She will still gain levels normally like other Personas, enabling her to acquire new supportive abilities. Ranking up the Social Link of the Lovers Arcana also grants her new skills and maxing it allows her to transfigure into Kanzeon. Compared to Juno & Lucia, Himiko is more of a benefactor in gameplay, seeing that she provides buffs, debuffs, heals, and in recently, the ability to transport people to the Collective Unconscious ''The Animation In the last episode, this is the first time that Himiko was set into battle and able to fight during the battle of Ameno-sagiri. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Himiko evolves into a combat-type Persona by Rise's resolve to save her friends. As seen in the P3 Side of Story Mode, her combat and assist mode can be interchangeable by Rise at will. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' Himiko has reverted back to her original form, and plays a harp as her instrument after completing a song. In the finale of the game, Himiko transforms into the stage that is used by the investigation team. Stats ''Persona 4'' Enemy Radar\ }} ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Level 1 = |-| Level 99 = ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Personas Category:Persona Q2 Personas